A wedding, a not so good introduction and a
by Costas1998
Summary: Sopa's getting married, but Bacon is having a small problem(a girl). Can our hero get the girl?Updated
1. Default Chapter

Title: A wedding, a not so good introduction and a refreshing drink  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Lock, Stock belong to Guy Ritchie. I am using the lads for fun and not meaning any harm. All non-movie characters are mine and I am not making any money off this story.  
  
Summary: Soap's getting married and Bacon's still having trouble getting the drink he wants. Throw in a lady to complicate things and see what you get.  
  
Archive: Just ask  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Note: I beta read this with help from a friend. So I hope I fixed all the mistakes. If not so sorry  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hatred at First Sight  
  
  
  
~ A STRIP CLUB SOMEWHERE IN LONDON~  
  
Jesus this place sucks! Looks like those three shit heads are having a good time. Ed got a red head...damn she does really like him. Bacon turned his head in the opposite direction of his friends. They were, all in their own ways having fun. He on the other hand was sick and tired of watching this large breasted woman bounce her tits in his face. He couldn't believe that the night before Soap's wedding he wanted to go to a strip club. Of all the places, Soap never set foot in a strip club before in his life. All of a sudden thoughts of G-strings and topless woman appealed to him. Bacon shook his head in disbelief. Soap, I can't believe you wanted to come to a strip club!  
  
The sound of the red headed moaning caused Bacon's head to snapped back in that direction. Ed had a shit eating grin on his face. He looked like he'd just won the mother of all porker games. Thank God they were seated at the back of the club in a darkened corner or for sure he and his friends would be thrown out of the club. Tom and Soap where seated on the other side of the huge table with a girl on both their laps. He laughed to himself, Soap was actually being a ladies man. A blonde sat staring down at him. She was hanging on his every word. I thought I'd never see that! Tom on the other hand was wrapped around a raven haired beauty who was calling him Tommy.  
  
Why don't you just leave? He was asking himself that. The answer was clear, he couldn't leave his mates. They had been friends for so long and had gone through allot together. Blowing this little party off would be a bad decision on his part. The three men sitting at the table would go through hell with him and never let him down when he needed them!  
  
With that thought, Bacon spent the next two hours pretending to have a good time. Thank goodness not one of them was a mind reader!!  
  
As the night went on, Bacon found himself deeper into a state of boredom. Soap and Ed were shit faced to say the least and Tom. Tom was from another planet. Sometimes only sometimes did he, Soap and Ed visit that special place that Tom called home. His friend was at the bar with the same raven haired girl gracing his lap. He was now making a deal with the owner, something about bottles of acholol and how Tom could get the man more product for less. Bacon laughed, knowing Tom would be making more money in the end. Finally when the club was closing, the four of them left.  
  
~SOAP'S FIANCÉ'S FRONTDOOR~  
  
"I WANT TO SEE HOLLY!" Soap yelled while banging on the door.  
  
Tom grabbed hold of him and pulled him away from the door. "You ass you're gonna wake the whole block!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE THOMAS! I WANT TO SEE HOLLY AND TELL HER I LOVE HER!"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes before saying, "Soap shut up and after we get back to your flat then you can call her on the cell."  
  
Bacon was too busy holding Ed up to help with Soap. He keep his head turned, due to the fact that his friend smelt of Liquor and sex.  
  
"Fuck Ed, you are a heavy one."  
  
He saw that Tom was having a difficult time holding onto Soap. He placed Ed against the semi fence and went to help Tom. His arms were almost around Soap's body when a voice came from behind.  
  
"Don't you think you should get him home?"  
  
Bacon turned his head and saw a woman glaring at them. "Well, what's this about?" he then asked after turning around to face her.  
  
"Don't you think you should take him home!" She insisted while folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Without thinking, Bacon looked the woman up and down. She looked like a tart. A black skirt was high above her knees, showing off more legs than he cared to look at. Her top, if you could call it a top was also black and skin tight. The front was cut low to show off her breast which were now practically falling out cause of her arms resting beneath them. If that wasn't enough, she had on black high heels. The straps encircled her ankle. All in all she looked like a hooker, a damn fine hooker but a hooker nonetheless.  
  
"Sweetheart," he said while taking a step closer to her, "why don't you let us get back to business so you can get back to the corner over there!"  
  
Bacon smiled to himself, great line. The woman in front of him wasn't as amused as he was. She placed her hands on her hips then said, "You bald..."  
  
She was silenced by the front door opening. Bacon wished she would have finished what she wanted to say.  
  
"Tom, Soap, Ed, Bacon? What are you doing here?" Holly asked.  
  
"He wanted to see you" Tom told her while pulling a now sleeping Soap closer to him.  
  
Holly smiled at Soap then said, "You've got a get, my mum comes down and she call the police on you."  
  
Bacon turned around to face the woman again, but she was gone. Where did the tart go? He shook his head then looked back at Holly then smiled. "How are you love?" he then asked.  
  
"Fine Bacon, now you four go!" She shook her head then slammed the door in their faces.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
Soap woke up with the worst hang over in his life. He stood for an hour under the hot water in his shower.  
  
After he was done, he strolled into his living room and found Bacon asleep on the couch. He slapped his head as the walked by.  
  
"Ah hell Soap!" Bacon hissed after he sat up. "I was having a very nice dream until you ruined it!"  
  
"Sorry" Soap said while making some tea.  
  
Bacon fell back down on the couch. He pulled the covers over his head and tired his hardest to go back to sleep. His dream was getting good before Soap arrived.  
  
~BACON'S DREAM~  
  
He was sitting a chair in a dark room. A door opened and someone walked in.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy" came out of the darkness.  
  
All the sudden a woman appeared in front of him. He focused more clearly on her but couldn't make out her face. She wore the same outfit that hooker had been wearing.  
  
Bacon knew he was liking this dream. Without warning, she sat down on his lap.  
  
"Have you been a naughty boy?" she asked again. Before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"God I hope so!" escaped his lips before she was about to kiss him.  
  
Then he felt a slap to his head...Ah fuck!  
  
~BACK IN THE REAL WORLD~  
  
"Bacon where's Tom and Ed?"  
  
Bacon growled then threw the covers off of him. He sat up and flung his legs off the couch. "They went back to Tom's. They'll be here around 11:00."  
  
Soap sat down across from Bacon and held his head, "I feel like someone shot me and God is punishing me by not letting me die."  
  
"You are a real sick bastard sometimes"  
  
"Well," Soap then announced, "it's 11:05 you need to take your shower or we'll be late."  
  
Bacon watched as Soap finished his tea and went back to his bedroom. He isn't telling us something. I don't know what he did before we meet him but I really don't want to know anything about it!  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A tart? At this wedding?  
  
~THE WEDDING~  
  
Tom and Ed barely made it to the church on time. It had taken Tom and hour to get Ed up and ready. Soap finally started to feel like his head wasn't going to explode. He began pacing up and down while rambling on about cooking a thanksgiving turkey. Bacon looked at Tom who looked at Ed. The three of them then looked at one another. Tom broke the silence by walking up to mirror and saying, " Don't we look like respectable chaps."  
  
Soap went to say something but didn't. Instead he starting telling them how to cook for a group of 20 plus.  
  
Ed leaned over and whispered in Bacon's ear, "He's mad!"  
  
"You just figured that out?"  
  
The door opened at the minister walked in. "Walter are you ready?"  
  
Tom could help but laugh at Soap's real name. "Yeah, you ready WALTER?"  
  
The minister smiled then walked out the room leaving the door opened.  
  
"@#%$ off Tom," Soap said before making his way out the room.  
  
"We're in a church," Tom blurted out while following Soap.  
  
"I swear those two need to wed they already fight like their married," Bacon announced before exiting the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~AFTER THE WEDDING~  
  
Bacon, Tom and Ed watched as Soap and Holly danced. He looked so happy for a man who just vowed till death do us part.  
  
"He's never going to sleep with another girl again." Ed said with sadness in his voice before taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Who said he was sleeping with girls?" Tom added before taking a drink.  
  
Bacon let out a laugh then focused back on Soap and Holly. They looked so happy, he found himself jealous of their connection. He'd never met a women that he wanted to spend more than a night with. After watching the bride and groom a few moments longer, he decided to go over and say hello to Soap and Holly who were now between dances.  
  
As he made his way over, a woman caused him to stop. She was hugging Holly. Her back was to him and what a back it was. She wore a pale blue dress with thin straps coming over her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun. He smiled then walked closer. If she looks half as good from the front... The woman suddenly turned and Bacon's face dropped.  
  
"Tart!"  
  
Jasmine wanted to scream. It was that @#%$ from last night. She replayed his words in her head. "Sweetheart, why don't you let us get back to business so you can get back to the corner over there!" She'd thought he was a taxi driver or something. This was one of Soap's friends. Holly vagely mentioned them last night before they left for Holly's bacherloret party.  
  
  
  
"Bacon this is Jasmine, Holly's cousin."  
  
Soap smiled and pulled Jasmine closer to Bacon. "Jasmine this is one of my best mates, Bacon."  
  
Bacon gave her his best smile before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you miss."  
  
Jasmine watched as the man in front of her extended a strong hand in her direction. Seeing him in daylight gave her a much better view of him. He was around 6 feet tall and by the look of his tux, was well built. She again stared at his hand, wondering if she should shake it. His eyes were hazel but could turn blue at any moment. The sly grin that graced his face, making Jasmine want to smack him. Instead she swallowed hard and shook his hand.  
  
A firm grip enclosed her much smaller hand. That @#%$ eaten grin never left his handsome face.  
  
"I must say you look lovely miss."  
  
Jasmine tried to pull her hand back but he wouldn't let go of it. "Pleasure ah..Bacon is it?"  
  
This is my lucky day! Bacon thought to himself. Jasmine was gorgeous. Even though she was an American. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were the same as his. He couldn't help looking her up and down a couple more times. When his study of her body came to an end, he found her eyes locked with his.  
  
"You two get to know one another." Soap told them before pulling Holly away to dance.  
  
"You mind?" Jasmine asked after trying to pull her hand away from Bacon's grip.  
  
"Sorry love" he said while letting her hand go.  
  
"Can't say it's been fun but.." Jasmine announced before walking off.  
  
Bacon watched in total admiration as she walked away. He stood there for a few moments before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ed asked.  
  
" 'Meetin and greetin' my boy."  
  
Tom walked up with a glass of beer in hand and practically yelling, "Who was that?"  
  
"Who?" Bacon asked.  
  
"The girl?" Tom asked.  
  
"What girl?"Ed asked.  
  
"The one he's been talkin to!" Tom said then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jasmine" Bacon told Tom.  
  
"What?" Tom asked.  
  
"Her name is Jasmine, For Christ sake you two." Bacon shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine sat at the bar and watched her cousin. Holly looked so happy. Soap seemed nice, she only met him yesterday before he and his friends were going out. He was polite and well mannered. All in all she liked him so far and hoped that he and Holly would be happy.  
  
"Walter! I think it's gonna take me a long time to stop @#%$ with him about that name." Jasmine attention strayed from Holly and Soap to the men who came to stand on the other side of her.  
  
"Tom can't you leave the boy alone on his wedding day?" Ed asked.  
  
"No, Soap's always in need of poking fun"  
  
"Tom you're a mean one aren't you" Bacon told him while turning his back to the reception. He nodded for the bartender.  
  
"You two ladies what something?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" Ed said.  
  
"What can I get for you today?"  
  
Bacon stared at the bartender, he looked familiar but couldn't place him. "I'd like a refreshing drink and two beers."  
  
The man nodded his head and went to filling Bacon's order. Bacon tapped his fingers on the bar and looked up at the mirror behind the bar. Then he noticed something, Holly's cousin was sitting on the other side of Tom. He smiled then leaned up over the bar. He sat back in his seat and again smiled to himself.  
  
"Here you go." The bartender said while placing two beer and another drink in front of him.  
  
Bacon looked at the glass filled with pink fluid then raised an eyebrow at the bartender. "What's this?"  
  
"Two beers and a refreshing drink." The man answered.  
  
"It's pink!"  
  
"That's what you wanted a refreshing drink"  
  
Bacon cocked his head to the side and said, "I thought you'd give me whiskey not a.." he started checking the drink out. "Not a pink.. what the hell is this?"  
  
"It's a sex on the beach"  
  
"I'd like sex on the beach too but how about a whiskey to start off with?" Bacon told the man.  
  
The bartender rolled his eyes and took the drink away. He hurriedly fixed Bacon whiskey and gave it to him.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Bacon nudged Ed and handed him his beer. "Tom."  
  
Tom turned and took his beer. "So what we doin after this?"  
  
Ed shook his head and said, "I don't know what you two want to do?"  
  
Bacon knew what he wanted to do. He walked around Tom and stood next to Jasmine.  
  
Tom and Ed looked at him then looked back at one another.  
  
Jasmine had listened to their conversations and shook her head. Soap was total different from them. She all the sudden felt like someone was standing next to her. She turned her head and saw Bacon smiling at her.  
  
"I think this meant to be."  
  
She turned her head back in the other direction and just ignored him.  
  
What the?? Bacon moved to the other side of her and took the vacant stool. "Want a drink?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"You're an American." he said like he'd just figured out the cure for cancer.  
  
"Well aren't you a smart man"  
  
Jasmine turned in her stool so she was facing the dance floor. She crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you not having fun love?" Bacon asked her while turning his seat so that he was facing the same direction.  
  
"You're still here right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Than no I'm not having fun."  
  
Bacon laughed then took a sip of his drink.  
  
"What's the matter darling didn't like the comment last night?"  
  
Jasmine gave him a sharp looked then didn't say anything. She saw a man walking towards her. Please ask me to dance! So I don't have to speak to him! Her wished was granted when the man smiled at her then asked her if she wanted to dance.  
  
"I would love to" she said while taking the man's hand.  
  
Bacon leaned back in this seat and watched as she strutted out on the dance floor. I can't believe she just went off to dance with him while I was talking to her! He took another sip and looked for Tom and Ed. He found then further down the bar chatting with some ladies. Great Boy, you're alone again!  
  
After the song was over another one stared right up. He would have thought Jasmine would have come back to her seat but she didn't. Instead she continued to dance with the same man. Bacon stood up walked to the edge of the dance floor. Every time she was turned in his direction she would laugh and turn her head. He wasn't the kind of man to let a girl kick him to curb that easily. Bacon proceeded to walk up and cut in.  
  
Jasmine opened her mouth to object but the man had already walked away. She focused on Bacon who was smiling. She stepped back and was going to walk away but his hand caught her wrist. Her head snapped back to stare at him.  
  
"All you had to do was tell me you wanted to dance." he told her before pulling her into his strong arms. "I'm a great dancer love."  
  
She felt his arms enclose her. He pulled her against his solid chest and began to move to the music. He wasn't lying about being a good dancer, he was. As the music played on she said nothing to him. If he would turn his head in her direction she was in turn looked away. To make matters worst he smelt so good. A musky scent like from a soap you'd get in far off lands. He kept spreading his hand out and moving it all around her back.  
  
Bacon must have felt her uneasiness cause it made him only hold her tighter and grin his body closer to her. He wasn't usually this forward with women but for some strange reason he couldn't think of anything else but getting Jasmine out of her clothes. Maybe it had been to long for him. He just couldn't get all the dirty images out of his head.  
  
The music stopped and they were still dancing. Jasmine put her hand against his chest and said, "You can stop now!"  
  
He stopped but didn't let go of her. "That was nice."  
  
"How about you let go of me?" she told him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jasmine smiled then said, "Yeah!"  
  
Bacon let go of her and took a step back. "What are you doing after this?"  
  
"Going back home."  
  
"Where's home?" he asked.  
  
"Not far enough away from you!" she told him.  
  
"Oh come on love why are being so hateful to me?"  
  
"I don't like you isn't that reason enough?"  
  
"I think we could be friends!" Bacon told her.  
  
"I think you need to go back and @#%$ off with your friends!" with that Jasmine turned and left him standing on the dance floor.  
  
Ouch! Her nails are starting to show! Bacon smirked then went over to where Tom and Ed were.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Author:ChupasGrl  
  
email: costas1998@cox.net  
  
Title: A wedding, a not so good introduction and a refreshing drink  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Lock, Stock belong to Guy Ritchie. I am using the lads for fun and not meaning any harm. All non-movie characters are mine and I am not making any money off this story.  
  
Summary: Soap's getting married and Bacon's still having trouble getting the drink he wants. Throw in a lady to complicate things and see what you get.  
  
Archive: Just ask  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Note: I beta read this with help from a friend. So I hope I fixed all the mistakes. If not so sorry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~STILL AT THE WEDDING~  
  
Jasmine walked as fast as she could to her seat. She briefly looked back and found Bacon smiling at her. What is he smiling at? Once again she spotted Holly and Soap. A smile came over her face before she stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Saw you dancin with Bacon," Holly commented with a wink.  
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes then said, "Yeah. Holly do you still need me to watch Oscar for you?"  
  
"Oh darn, I forgot about Oscar." Holly leaned in closer to Jasmine. "Mom took him over to Soap's place, she can't watch him for me plus she is cleaning out my flat for me. So she really won't be able to watch him so I really need you to stay at Soap's while we are gone."  
  
"I don't mind watching him at Soap's place. I knew you're Mom wanted to clean your place for you so it won't be any different if I watch him there or at Soap's." Jasmine told her cousin.  
  
Holly hugged Jasmine before whispering in her ear. "Thank you Jasmine and don't tell Soap. He's not Oscar's biggest fan. Mom left the spare key under the mat."  
  
~About 20 minutes later~  
  
Bacon made his way over to Soap. Everyone was leaving so he knew it was the perfect moment to say his goodbye.  
  
"You good Soap?"  
  
"I'm better than good Bacon!" Soap smiled and hugged Bacon. "Oh! Will you do me a favor?"  
  
Bacon smiled as he put his hands in his pant pockets. "Sure."  
  
"Holly's mum brought Oscar over to my place and no one is there to take care of him. Would you mind watching him while we're gone. She thinks I hate him but I don't!"  
  
"That's fine, Ed's mother is comin' down from Scotland to visit and she'll stay a week so it would be a good deal if I'm not there!"  
  
Soap gave his friend a hug again before saying, "The key's under the mat Bacon."  
  
~Soap's Apartment later that night~  
  
Jasmine stopped off at her aunt's place to get some stuff before making her way to Soap's apartment. She pushed the door open and was attacked by the cat.  
  
"Oscar you freak hold on let me get in the door!"  
  
The cat meowed at her then stared up at her.  
  
Once she was inside, Jasmine flopped on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. "That was bad on my feet."  
  
She leaned her head over and saw Oscar still staring at the front door. "Buddy they aren't coming home until next week."  
  
Oscar meowed again then turned and started walking over to her. Jasmine smiled as he jumped on the couch and stood next to her.  
  
"But I am sure they miss you."  
  
~Around 2:30 am~  
  
"Shit!" Bacon yelled when he found that Soap's spare key wasn't under the welcome mat.  
  
"Shit Soap! Now I'll have to break in your fucking apartment!"  
  
Bacon did his best the not screw up Soap's door. Finally after making a minimal amount of noise, he was in the apartment. He found himself face to face with a big black cat.  
  
"You must be the cat?"  
  
"I'm Bacon, Soap's mat."  
  
The cat stared up at him then turned and flung his tall up in the air. Bacon smiled then said, "Nice to meet you too!"  
  
~In Soap's bedroom~  
  
Jasmine woke up when Oscar jumped on the bed. He walked up by her head and began rubbing against it.  
  
"Come on Oscar not now I'm sleepy!"  
  
The cat purred then began rubbing against her again.  
  
"I hate cats!" Jasmine said while throwing the covers off her body and leaping out of bed. She stared down angrily at Oscar before picking him up and walking towards the door.  
  
She was almost out the door when she came face to face with a person.  
  
Jasmine dropped Oscar and began screaming.  
  
"What the?" Bacon yelled while catching the cat in his arms. "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
Jasmine stepped back into the room and slammed the door shut. "Look, my boyfriend's in the bathroom! Don't make him come out there! Just leave!"  
  
Bacon rolled his eyes before letting the cat fall in the ground. "Who are you? And what are you doing here miss? This is my mate's flat!" He demanded while pounding on the door.  
  
"What? Leave at once or I'll call the cops on your sorry ass!" He heard the woman yell. Knowing that he was scaring her more than anything, Bacon calmed himself down and walked back door the hall and sat in the living room. This was a situation that called for cool reasoning. He flopped down on the sofa and waited for the mystery woman to appear.  
  
Jasmine found herself all tense and ready to jump at any moment. Questions racing through her mind. She wasn't told that anyone else would be staying here. Taking a chance, she slowly opened the bedroom door and peaked outside. When she found nothing, an assuring breath left her body. She walked into the living room and went to the kitchen with Oscar right behind her. A strange sense came over her, the front door looked liked it was locked.  
  
~In the Living Room~  
  
Bacon watched as the woman pranced by and went into the kitchen. With only the bedroom light on, he couldn't really get a good look at her face. Her butt on the other hand, was clear as day. I didn't think ladies wore those to sleep in..I did see a girl wrestle with that on once... He shook his head and again focused on her.  
  
Jasmine looked down at Oscar then thought about what she wanted to do. Should she turn and scream, yell or do both. She froze when she heard someone walking over the hardwood floor. The gentle sound killing her inside.  
  
"Miss please tell me why...." was silenced by spoon being slammed against Bacon's face. "Aw..fuck sake.." he hissed before reaching out a grabbing hold of his attacker.  
  
Jasmine had done it without thinking, she looked over and saw the large spoon. It seemed to be beckoning her to use it as a weapon.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled.  
  
That voice! "Tart" Bacon let go and managed to flip the kitchen light on.  
  
"You!?" Jasmine stood in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"ME?"  
  
"I'm staying here to watch the cat," she hissed before realizing she was still wearing her lingerie from earlier. Taking hold of a rag she held it over her body.  
  
Bacon rolled his eyes and snatched the towel away from her and the spoon. He didn't know how, but it had cut him above his left eye. A small amount of blood was running down his face. "You hit me with a spoon!"  
  
Jasmine went to say something but huffed. She looked down at the cat was steadily staring up at both of them. When she looked up again she stated, " Heidi asked me to watch over Oscar while they are gone!"  
  
"Same with me," Bacon told her while letting his eyes lingered over the front of her. "Do you always wear that get up to bed?"  
  
"Just leave Bacon," she told him while folding her arms across her chest. "I got this!"  
  
He laughed then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Can't the door's locked from outside, I had to break in and I did somethin to the lock."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just told you that I can't leave."  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Jasmine insisted as she stood staring down at him.  
  
"Jesus tart you can't hear well can ya...I said I CAN NOT LEAVE BECAUSE OF THE FRONT DOOR..IT'S LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE" Bacon began using his hands to illustrate. "WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MORNING TO CALL MY FRIENDS TO GET ME OUT!"  
  
Jasmine was miffed at this point, she stormed over to the door and found that Bacon was right. Feeling like she'd died and gone to hell, Jasmine pounded her clinched fist against the door.  
  
"That's not going to help."  
  
Slowly Jasmine turned and glared at the man sitting on the couch. She walked up to him and said, "Okay I'm sleeping in there you're sleeping in here and tomorrow your cocky British ass is going call those fuck off's you call friends and you are going be outta here!"  
  
"Potty mouth."  
  
A sly grin and wink caused Jasmine to yell. She turned on a dime and stormed back to the bedroom. After she slammed the door, Bacon let out a laugh then kicked his shoes off. This is gonna be a laugh! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Jasmine couldn't really sleep after realizing that she was in fact trapped in Soap's small apartment with Bacon. Annoying, conceited and extremely sexy Bacon. She rolled her eyes and turned over to read the clock on the night stand. 9:37am. The bedroom door came slightly opened and she saw Oscar prancing in. After sitting up, Jasmine looked at the cat and asked.  
  
"He's still here?"  
  
Her question was answered when she heard water being turned on. He's taking a shower!  
  
Jasmine leaped out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom door. The sound of water crashing down onto the tub's surface caused her to grunt. Her eyes widen when she heard, no he couldn't be. Bacon was singing. Not your regular humming, no he was breaking into full out musical numbers. He wasn't that bad either, the man can sing and dance. What gal wouldn't like that? Stop it! He's rude, thinks he's god's gift!  
  
The cat meowed and Jasmine stared angrily down at him. "What?" she asked before storming off into the kitchen.  
  
Oscar followed her, apparently she wasn't up to speed on when he needed food. He was rubbing up against her leg while talking to her.  
  
"What freak?"  
  
The cat just looked at her as if saying, 'You stupid ass I'm hungry!'  
  
"I don't know what you want, I'm talking to the cat like's it's a real person." she hissed.  
  
"Well, maybe you should feed him then start having relationships with real people."  
  
Jasmine spun around and glared at a half naked Bacon. Her eyes widen and she turned away.  
  
"You.. um... forgot to get dressed," she barely got out.  
  
He smiled then looked down at the white towel wrapped around his waist. "Well didn't think you'd be up this early love."  
  
He is enjoying this!  
  
"I left you some hot water J-a-s-m-i-n-e" he purred out her name.  
  
When she tired to saying something smart to him, the words couldn't come out. The site of him half naked and dripping with water was causing a system overload. His chest, good lord was he built. Jasmine had never seen a more inviting site than Bacon standing there all wet. She finally took in a deep breath before saying thanks.  
  
Bacon watched with amusement as she turned her back to him and began looking for Oscar's food. He could tell she was getting more pissed off, so he walked over and stopped right next to her. Jasmine had leaned over to look under the sink for the cat's food, when she came back up, she was face to face and almost body to body with him. Her breath took in his smell.  
  
"There," a sly grin came over his handsome face while he pointed at the cabinet high above the sink.  
  
"Thank you," she told him before stretching up and trying to get the bag out of the cabinet. Is he gonna stand there and not help? She asked herself.  
  
Her body tightened when she felt him right behind her, his long arm moving past her and taking the cat food and putting in front of her.  
  
"Welcome," he whispered in her ear before going back into the bathroom.  
  
~Sometime later~  
  
Jasmine emerged from Soap's bedroom after drying her hair. She walked in and found Bacon, with Oscar curled up in the nook of his arm watching television.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked while coming up to him.  
  
Bacon looked up and smiled at her. When her forehead crinkled up his smile faded. He watched as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where are your friends?" she asked while trying not to yank his ass up off the couch and beat him to death.  
  
"We'll I got good news and bad news, which you want first?"  
  
"Ohhhhh the good news!"  
  
"Ed and Tom," he cleared his throat, "My two 'fuck off' friend's are gone for the next couple of days."  
  
Jasmine's face turned red, "And the bad news?"  
  
"When they get back love they'll come by and get us out."  
  
"Okay" she said before walking around and blocking his view of the television. "So why can't we just call someone else to get us?"  
  
"Hummm that would be great love but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Soap didn't pay his phone bill and it's dead darlin," he tried to hold in his grin but couldn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lord do people always have to repeat things for you?" he sighed then stood up, Oscar jumping off him and then throwing a mean glare at Jasmine.  
  
"Wait..." she said while holding her hands up in front of her. "I heard you ass! Your telling me that because Soap forgot to pay his phone bill and Bob and Larry are out of town, we are stuck here!"  
  
"Ed and Tom," he clarified.  
  
"Whatever... Bob, Larry, Tom, Ed..I don't care BACON" she yelled. "Get us outta here now!"  
  
"I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do about it," Bacon wished she didn't look so cute when she was mad, he knew his amused look wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"I swear you Brits suck so bad! Who breaks into their friend's apartment?" Jasmine yelled.  
  
"Hey now, there's no need for yelling. Have you thought up in that pretty little head of yours that maybe I don't want to be locked up in here with you either?"  
  
Her eyes widen, "Well what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Let's calm down darling," Bacon told her before sitting back down on the couch. "The time shouldn't go by that long. Ed and Tom usually call and if they don't get an answer they come by."  
  
Jasmine nodded then sat down in the large arm chair that soap had sitting next to the couch. "They do?"  
  
Bacon smiled, "Yeah! My mates watch out for me!"  
  
She smiled then looked at the television screen. Stupid, I shouldn't have yelled like that or called his friend's names. This isn't his fault, he was only helping out a friend! I shouldn't be such a bitch to him! Why can't I just be nice to the guy? It's that damn smirk of his, it's like he can see right through me. Those eyes, that voice! I don't know whether to smack him or kiss him... Jasmine calm down and wait this out!!  
  
"Excuse me but do you two want to be alone?" the question caused her to snap her head in Bacon's direction.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and whoever you're talkin to in your head seemed..." he said in cocky tone trying to sound smart.  
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes and stood up, before storming off she said. "I'm gonna take me and my inter monologue into Soap's room and I don't think we should talk until someone gets us outta here!"  
  
"Whewwwww," Bacon winked down at the cat, "This is gonna be an interesting game!" 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
Jasmine sat Indian style staring at the closet doors, she didn't shut the bedroom door. She left it cracked open a little. The sounds coming from the television and Bacon made her eyes roll, she moved her neck side to side hoping that would relieve her tension but to her dismay it didn't. The source of her "Tension" was lying across the couch laughing at what he was watching.  
  
"Are you hungry darlin?" The question being shouted out.  
  
"Why?" she asked frowning.  
  
"Cause I was thinking of preparing myself something to eat" Bacon shouted before getting up. He listened in great detail for her answer, a smile coming over his face when he heard her footsteps coming down the hallway.  
  
"What would you like?" He then asked while opening up the fridge.  
  
Jasmine bit her bottom lip while settling herself against the counter. "I don't know."  
  
Bacon turned, "There's some left over Chinese food?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
With a wink, Bacon turned and began pulling out the containers of goodies. Jasmine took this time to get out a couple of plates and some forks. She place them on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Want this heated up?"  
  
"Sure" Jasmine answered him then asked if he wanted something to drink.  
  
"Beer"  
  
Jasmine made her way back to the kitchen and over to the fridge, she grabbed a couple of beers out then returned to their make shift table.  
  
"This is hot," Bacon noted after placing all the food in front of the plates, he settled himself on the floor before taking his beer.  
  
Jasmine eyed him and was fascinated by his graceful manner. He slowly twisted the cap and gently slid his hand down the neck of the beer before drawing it to his lips. She found herself wondering if he caressed women just a well as beer bottles.  
  
The meal was spent in silence, both of them were quite hungry and in no mood for idle chatting. After dinner, Jasmine cleared the food while Bacon cleaned the dishes. All the while he hummed a song causing her to ask him a question.  
  
"What is with the show tunes?"  
  
Bacon finished drying his hands before answering her, he leaned back against the sink and smiled. "My mum loved the cinema. Crazy for all the musicals, dragged me to everything from Oklahoma to Kiss Me Kate. It made her smile and I enjoyed the time with her... so I know all the songs."  
  
Jasmine smiled, "That's sweet."  
  
With a twinkle in his eye, Bacon couldn't resist, "And the ladies love it when I sing them to sleep."  
  
The smile which graced Jasmine face faded, "Really?" She raised her eyebrow, "So that's the best part of the show then?"  
  
For once Bacon wasn't ready with a come back, he watched as she snickered while walking over to the couch. He snorted before grabbing another beer and flopping down on the other end of the couch. The smirk plastered across her face was beginning to annoy him.  
  
"So, Bacon. How long have you known Soap?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Since grade school"  
  
"And? How, when, where?"  
  
Bacon kicked his legs up onto the coffee table, "Well, there's these blokes giving Soap a bad time. Everyday after school they would wait for him and do a real number on him and all he would say was "just wait" never yelled or cry out. He'd tell em to just wait. See I was already about with Ed and Tom, so we'd began watching Soap and these blokes after school. I'll never forget it, one day the sun shinning, it's gorgeous outside. Soap comes around the corner and just like that, they're there waiting. The big bugger steps up and yells down at him, without a word Soap reaches up and knocks the fella on his arse. It was so sudden that all the others guys just stepped back and gasped. Soap raised his head and dared them to touch him again. It was brilliant and the fact that he had his dad's brass knuckles didn't hurt. So I, along with Ed and Tom went up to him and after that we were friends."  
  
"Best friends, they mean a lot to you don't they?"  
  
"They do," Bacon smiled then went back to watching television. "And no I won't tell you my real name!"  
  
Jasmine shook her head and thought to herself how did he know I was going to ask that?  
  
"The look on your face gave you away," he winked. "So what do you want to do sweetheart?"  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Call me love, sweetheart?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I just do," Bacon told her.  
  
Oscar walked over and sat down in front of Jasmine, she looked down at him. "What does this cat want?"  
  
Bacon grinned, "Some lovin darlin."  
  
Jasmine frowned then slowly began rubbing behind the cat's ears, she smiled when she heard him purring. "He's kinda cute in a cat sort of a way."  
  
"That's cause he is a cat," Bacon teased. "I'd purr to if you were rubbing behind my ears."  
  
"You wish," she told him while looking over at him.  
  
When her lips formed a smile, Bacon face lit up. "Awww there it is that smile." He let out a roar of laughter that scared Oscar, the cat looked over at him then walked over.  
  
"Looks like you got a new friend," Jasmine said while leaning over and taking the remote.  
  
"Hey," Bacon snapped.  
  
"You're busy darlin," She said in a pretty good english accent.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bacon played around the with the cat until Oscar fell asleep, he was happy of that since now with the cat asleep he could get the remote back from Jasmine. She was watching one of those decorating shows where they switch a room or something stupid like that.  
  
"You aren't getting this remote back," Jasmine warned as if she had read his mind.  
  
"Can't we see something else, check for a film or something?"  
  
"You don't like this?"  
  
"No it's..."  
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes then finished his statement, "women's stuff."  
  
Bacon looked away but then turned back suddenly, "Let's play a game."  
  
"Why?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"What do you want to play Bacon?" she teasing asked.  
  
"Poker?"  
  
"Alright" Jasmine watched as Bacon's smirk appeared.  
  
"Strip poker?" He said before letting his tongue lick at his bottom lip.  
  
"Is that all you men think about?" Jasmine hissed trying to hide the blush she'd gotten from his act. Lord, she thought to herself, all he did was lick his lip!  
  
"Real poker then."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine held in her laughter at Bacon's pissed off state, he was losing and didn't like that fact. She'd been dealing for the last hour and he'd won one game. His eyes narrowed on the cards while his face hardened, he was concentrating far too much and letting his temper get the best of him.  
  
"Fucking hell!" He yelled after she laid her cards down.  
  
"Well that had to hurt." Jasmine giggled. "No more."  
  
Bacon through a heated gaze, "You took me proper there!"  
  
"Boohoo poor little Bacon got his ass kicked by a gurl." Jasmine had to admit he was really cute when he was pissed.  
  
"I want a beer," he barked before getting up and storming into the kitchen.  
  
"You really hate to lose don't you," she snickered as he returned to the living room.  
  
Bacon said nothing just took his seat, after taking a long sip he placed the beer down with a smile. "How bout strip poker, see how your luck runs?"  
  
With a hint of hestiation Jasmine said sure, she figured her luck would hold up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on darlin don't be shy, too late for that" Bacon cooed as Jasmine rolled her eyes. She then smiled sweetly before reaching down and pulling off her right sock.  
  
"What?" Bacon yelled, "Socks don't count, but I'll let you have it." He smiled befored leaning over and seeing that both socks were now off. "Now you got nothing else but the essentials."  
  
Jasmine gave him a cheeky grin before grabbing the cars, "Fine I'll deal!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The game of strip poker**

"Ummm" Bacon grunted as his eyes went from the cards he'd just laid down then Jasmine.

"Show em" he smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Are you sure?" She leaned over checking him over. He was down to his boxers and a tank top.

"I hate to do this but..." she said teasingly as she put her cards down and watched his smile fade.

"Bloody hell" Bacon shook his head angrily, "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course" Jasmine purred, "Now off with something."

Oscar the cat was sitting on the side observing, he would look from one human to another. Bacon looked over and did a double take after he stood up.

"What you lookin at?" he growled.

Jasmine snickered before grabbing hold of Oscar and pulling him to her. "He's just anxious to see what you got."

Bacon shook his head, "Fine." He yanked his tank top off and threw it at Jasmine.

She whistled while looking over his chest, "Turn around for me darlin." Her giggles weren't helping either; Bacon rolled his eyes and slowly turned his back to her.

"See anything you like sweetheart?" Feeling himself blush, yeap blush, Bacon didn't blush. But for some reason her inspection of his upper body was causing color to rise to his cheeks. "You done yet?"

"You're not any fun," she told him.

"One more hand?" Bacon asked after taking his seat again. "We both only have one thing to take off."

Jasmine raised her eyebrow, he was right. She was wearing her oversized t-shirt and that was it, her bra and panties were in a bundle right next to her. She couldn't believe that this had gone as far as it did, but Jasmine couldn't deny she didn't like seeing him shirtless. He grinned and went to shuffling the cards but didn't say anything. Jasmine let her eyes slowly rake over his chest, he had a magnificent upper body, muscle perfectly shaped. He looked like a marble sculpture in a museum, strong yet beautiful designed. Jasmine looked down as heat filled her cheeks; she knew she was turning red.

"Ready sweetheart?" Bacon interrupted her dirty thoughts.

"Yeah" she said after clearing her voice.

A sexy grin covered Bacon's face and he slowly shuffled the cards while watching her face. Bacon couldn't help but stare at her, she was trying her hardest not to let the fact that they were both almost naked bother her. Her eyes burning through to table as if she was hoping to forget where she was. He had to admit he more than enjoyed being locked up with her. She was a sassy American, which turned him on more than any other women before.

This also scared him, Bacon wasn't usually waiting for a women. They would fall for his charm and seductive smile and in no time be in his bed. Jasmine wasn't like that; she was a puzzle he needed to figure out. So now Bacon was saying silent prays to a higher power that he would win this hand and her heart.

"Good luck dear" Bacon teased while dealing the cards, "I so hope you lose!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and focused on her cards. I really hope I lose, she thought to herself. It would be nice to see if he's got the Bacon! She couldn't help smiling as thoughts of him stark naked dance in her head. It wouldn't a let down she was sure of it, he to well built.

"Go" Bacon snickered as if he could read her mind.

**A few minutes later**

"You cheated didn't you!" Jasmine yelped while looking over her cards then looking over his.

"Nope, fair game darlin. You just lost!"

She growled before cutting a rather nasty look at him, "Whatever." Bacon watched as she slowly stood up. He smirked at what was about to happen.

"Turn around" She said through clinched teeth.

"Why?"

"Please just do it!"

Bacon nodded then turned around, he began humming while waiting. He could feel Jasmine's eyes burning into his head as if she was trying to have his head go aflame.

Jasmine bit down on her bottom lip hoping she could out of this but she knew she couldn't. So very slowly she slipped the shirt over her head, she made sure to hold the shirt tightly in her hand for fear of dropping it. She wanted to put the shirt back on as soon as possible; the thought of Bacon's hazel eyes traveling over her body was enough to bring color to her cheeks.

"You ready sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah"

As Bacon turned around he didn't have much time to check her over, Jasmine pulled up the shirt almost instantly.

"Whoa" He barked, "I didn't see anythin."

"Too bad for you!" Jasmine smiled while clinching the shirt over her body. "We didn't say we'd have to parade up and down the living room."

Bacon stood up which caused Jasmine to take a step back, "Don't be an ass about this."

"I'm not being an ass, you just didn't follow up." Bacon told her. "Thats not a good personality trait."

"What?" Jasmine laughed, "What the hell would you know about personality traits, **BACON** you're a thug."

Bacon stood silent showing no emotion on his face, he only stepped closer to her. Jasmine's eyes grew wide as she stepped back and hit the couch causing her to stop.

"Look this is silly, let's play something else," she said while feeling her body react to his predatorily movements. He was being to quiet, which only added to her state of discomfort. His eyes moved over her making her feel very small, she began to understand all the stories that Heidi had told her about him. She understood why he was used for muscle.

"Why don't we..." Her words were cut off. Bacon stepped in front of her blocking any means of escape. He locked her between his two strong arms that now rested on the edge of the couch.

"Ummm" Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Wha?" He asked while flexing his muscles.

"I guess you never learned about personal space." She laughed a little but she wasn't feeling funny at all.

"No"

"See it's when someone is standing to close and..." Once again he stopped her.

"I don't give a fuck about your personal space Jasmine!" He said softly while wrapping one of his arms around her waist pulling her so that their bodies were touching. His hands gently traveled up and down her back making her shallow hard.

"You feel wonderful darlin" Bacon watched as color filled her cheeks, he smiled when he heard her moan softly.

As he lowered his lips to hers, Jasmine pushed at his chest almost moaning out as her hands touched his skin. "I'm gonna kiss you" was he said before crushing his lips to hers. Jasmine yanked her head free and was about to say something but Bacon's hand came around the base of her neck and pulled her back to his seeking lips.

Bacon could feel her trying to talk as he kissed her. He grinned before slipping his tongue into her mouth, he growled when she kissed him back. His mind began racing and his body was growing more demanding as their kiss deepened. Both his heads were now roaming over her back caressing sending shivers up and down her spine. Jasmine couldn't think straight, her body was screaming out for Bacon to take her right there and he'd only kissed her.

Jasmine yelped as Bacon roughly set on the edge of the couch, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. What she saw was raw passion. It wasn't only lust and that scared her, she turned away but Bacon reached out and cupped her chin making her look at him.

"Wha's the matter?" He asked.

She couldn't answer him, the look in his eyes. Bacon looked like a puppy dog, how the hell could she say no to that?

TBC


End file.
